


Best of All Possible Worlds

by imaginary_golux



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur could have them killed, but this is much more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of All Possible Worlds

Well, he could have them both killed. Adultery is a crime, after all, and adultery when your husband is the king is treason. But the one is his well-loved wife, and the other his best knight, and there would be all sorts of diplomatic repercussions

Or he could banish Lancelot. But, again, Lancelot is his very best knight – perhaps the best in all the world – and in all other ways but this, so loyal it sometimes hurts.

So really, this is the best possible solution, and he is doing it purely out of the diplomatic necessity of avoiding unpleasantness…no, no, Arthur cannot even keep a straight face in his own _head_ while trying to think that. He is doing this because he loves Guinevere, and he loves Lancelot, and they are both very, very attractive people, and it is not every day that you get to watch the best knight in the world fuck the most beautiful queen in the world into a quivering, whimpering puddle of ecstatic pleasure.

Nor is it every day that you get to watch while your fingers are buried knuckle-deep in said best knight, and he is making noises which, in another circumstance, would probably only be drawn out of him by mortal wounds. And with the promise that when he’s quite done with Guinevere – which should be in a few more minutes, since she’s gotten to the mewling, clawing-at-Lancelot’s-back-and-begging phase, which usually means she’s very close to screaming in ecstasy and going limp – when he’s _quite_ done with Guinevere, you get to fuck _him_.

And oh, Lancelot is a glorious fuck. He moans, and he braces himself on the bed and shivers all over, and he looks back over his shoulder at you with big eyes and doesn’t _quite_ beg for mercy, because after all he is the best knight in the world and it wouldn’t to do beg in front of his lady, anyway…well, it’s not every day you get a treat like that.

At least, it’s not every day unless you’re Arthur. Sometimes it’s good to be the King.


End file.
